Tram System
The [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura's]] Tram System was a monorail system with an automatic scheduleDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 5: Emergency Care that provided fast and easy access to each section of the mammoth C.E.C. flagship. Due to having a single rail, a single damaged tram will prevent travel throughout the ship. However, the floor of the tram's railway can be traversed. Maintenance Bay This large room is where the trams are hoisted up by crane so maintenance can be performed on them. File:FD-MaintenanceBay1.png File:FD-MaintenanceBay2.png File:FD-MaintenanceBay3.png Crane Control File:FD-CraneControl1.png Tram File:TramExternal.png File:TramInternal.png Tram Control Room This room contains the computer which controls the Tram System and can call a tram to the Flight DeckTram Station. The computer requires a data board to function. File:FD-TramControlRoom (1).png File:FD-TramControlRoom (2).png Tram Repair Room This room allows trams to be removed from and the Tram System for maintenance and repair. File:FD-TramRepairRoom1.png File:FD-TramRepairRoom2.png File:FD-TramRepairRoom3.png Tram Stations The Tram stations are waiting areas located throughout the U.S.G. Ishimura in which passengers can wait for the Tram to arrive and also where passengers can leave the tram and new passengers can board. Bridge Station File:B-TramStation1.png File:B-TramStation2.png Crew Deck Station File:Crew Deck Tram Station.png Engineering Deck Station File:ED-TramStation.png Flight Deck Station File:FD-TramStation.png File:FD-TramStation2.png Hydroponics Deck Station File:HD-c06-TramStation2.png File:HD-c06-2ndTramStation1.png Maintenance Deck StationDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 8: In The Hearts Of Men File:MaintenanceTramStation.png Medical Deck Stations The medical deck is unique in the fact that it possesses two tram stations. Presumably this is to make it easier for injured or ill crew members to get to this deck and receive medical attention. First Station File:MD-TramStation1.png File:MD-TramStation2.png Second Station File:MD-c05-2ndTramStation1.png Mining Deck Station File:MiD-c07-TramStation1.png Ore Storage Deck Station File:CH-TramStation.png Tram Tunnel File:FD-Tram_Tunnel.png Trivia * Tram Stations are safe zones in Dead Space as Necromorphs never attack Isaac at them, but are not in Dead Space: Extraction as Eckhardt, Lexine, McNeill and Weller are attacked by a large group of Slashers at the Hydroponics Deck Tram Station before fleeing on the Tram. Nor in Dead Space (mobile) as Vandal is attacked on the Sprawl's tram system as well as off the tram in one instance. This instance being that as you get off and go to exit the Tram Station, a quarantine lockdown is initiated and you must kill the Necromorphs to proceed. * Some of the panels on the edge of the Medical Deck Tram Station platform are raised. This could imply that all the panels could be raised at any of the Tram Stations cutting those Decks off from the Tram System.Dead Space: Chapter 2: Intensive Care * The Ishimura Tram System in Dead Space 2 is damaged thoroughly, mainly between the Bridge and Medical Deck . Only one Tram is used on the Ishimura in the second game, and it should be noted that in the tunnel between the Medical Deck and Bridge, two crashed Trams can be seen (one pinned against the ceiling and one against the floor) * The section of tram tunnel seen in Dead Space: Chapter 1: New Arrivals is considerably wider than the sections seen in the other chapters. Additionally, chapter 1's section has a flat floor with collapsible barriers while the floors of the other sections lack these barriers and are uneven due to two rows of large vents running along them. This may be an oversight of the developers or an intentional design of the ship given the larger floor is only present near the tram repair bay.Dead Space: Chapter 1: New Arrivals * It is unclear how tram cars would enter or exit the maintenance bay given the apparent lack of doors on the ceiling or floor and the seemingly fixed scaffolding surrounding the car on all sides; additionally, the in-game map shows the tram repair and maintenance bays are on opposite sides of the tram tunnel implying they are not directly connected. This could be an oversight of the level design or may indicate the tram car frame suspended in the maintenance bay serves some permanent function such as a test-bench for individual tram components. Gallery File:79.jpg|Ishimura Tram System File:289.jpg|Tram Floor File:40.jpg|Tram Floor File:34.jpg|A view of Tram Maintenance File:56.jpg File:45chpp.jpg|One of the two Science/Medical Deck Stations Screen shot 2--011-08-13 at 2.png|tram model found on www.tavshande.com Screen shot 2011-08-13 at 2.06.04 PM.png|tram concept art, found on www.tavshande.com Sources * Dead Space Notes Category:USG Ishimura Locations Category:Locations